


Never Sleep Alone

by syntheticvision



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood Loss, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Loki/Black Female Reader, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Past Domestic Violence, Vampire Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syntheticvision/pseuds/syntheticvision
Summary: New life in a new city, you're prepared to live life to the fullest.But your new job isn't exactly what you thought it would be. Especially when you've caught the attention of a vampire who knows more about your job than you do.And your job goes against everything he stands for.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Queen of the Damned and got inspired so here we go.
> 
> Title is from the song “The Widow” by Mars Volta.

“Don’t stay too late.”

Your boss broke your concentration, a myriad of books over your desk while you looked up from your black-rimmed glasses sheepishly. This was your first job that didn’t involve a uniform or dealing with rude customers and you couldn’t get enough of all the reading it entailed. Asset curation wasn’t exactly the career that you had planned on, but the interview had gone extremely well, even if Dr. Tivan was a little eccentric for your tastes.

“I won’t,” you promised, closing the large book in front of you, dust sprinkling across the desk.

“It was more of a request. Bit weird out here once dusk hits. The night is even worse.”

Dr. Tivan hovered in the doorway for a moment, his white-blond hair standing up on end while he fumbled in his pant pockets. He raised his eyebrows in triumphant surprise, tossing a small set of keys on your already cluttered desk.

“To lock up. Yours to keep. I’ll expect those reports you’re researching by next week. Sound good?”

“Of course, Dr. Tivan.” You weren’t going to let him down. There were donors with deep pockets that were counting on your research to curate a particular find from Athens that Tivan had his eye on. It felt nice to be needed.

When you looked back up from your books, he was gone, the sound of his shoes squeaking against the linoleum.

Your office was small but you’d been proud of it, your history degree framed above your desk, pictures of your mother and father on the shelves you had installed yourself. With a few touches, it felt like yours and you scanned the space to see if you could fit a coffee maker somewhere in this cramped space.

It was lonely living in a new state with no friends or family, still, you felt confident that you just needed to settle in, and then everything would fall into place. There was no looking back at your past, not with the reminder of how you still walked with the slightest limp.

There was only the present, filled with books on archaeology, geography, and history. A vibrant future in a career you could be proud of. You leaned back in your chair with an exhausted sigh. It had been a long day with a lot of learnings and you were eager to start unpacking your boxes once you got home.

You had to laugh to yourself about his warning about leaving before dusk. Everything around the city seemed fine. No vagrants from what you had seen. You were used to the camps that were set up under overpasses and you’d done your share of helping out in the shelters and kitchens whenever you had the time. If that was what he was worried about, there were bigger things in the world he could focus on.

Dragging yourself out of your chair and smoothing down your pencil skirt, you picked up your bag and turned out the light, closing the door behind you and locking it. Tivan was adamant that you locked up everywhere you left, reasoning that he didn’t want his precious artifacts to get up and walk away.

Your black Honda Civic sat alone in the small parking lot, the sun slowly beginning to hide behind the skyscrapers in the distance. There wasn’t anything to eat in your apartment, you remembered, sticking the key into the ignition. The fridge had finally been delivered before you had left for work and now was as good a time as any to get to the store and try to cook.

♦️

You wandered down the aisles, picking out produce and twisting the little green ties on the plastic bags. Before long, your shopping cart was almost filled to the brim and you half groaned at the thought of lugging all of your groceries up the steep steps to the third floor of your apartment complex.

When it finally came to your time to pay and the groceries were loaded into the cart, you realized it was dusk, blending day and night before the day was swallowed whole. People around you seemed to do the same mundane task, pushing their carts to their waiting cars and loading up their trunks and backseats. There was nothing to fear, no strange occurrences that Tivan had warned you about. A regular city with people just trying to live their lives.

It was dark once you got home, pulling into your assigned parking space and turning off the car while your eyes traveled up the two flights of stairs. You already imagined you’d need to make two trips, even with you being stubborn and trying to take more than you knew you physically could lift.

Your fingers already began to feel the sting of the weight of the bags when you closed the trunk, whipping around at the sensation that someone or something was watching you. A black Mercedes Benz parked across from you idled, the inhabitant in the driver’s seat watching you intently.

You always seemed to do a double-take when someone was looking. You knew it couldn't be the person you were thinking about. They weren't getting out for a long time. It still made you nervous and you couldn't help but look back to size them up to let them know you weren't afraid. You'd known fear before. Your gait proved it.

One hard look was all it took to get a description of your voyeur. A man with long black hair down to his shoulders, pale skin, and intense eyes. There was something off in his gaze before you turned around. If he was still out there by your second trip, you'd call the office. It was supposed to be twenty-four-hour security patrol and you knew this would warrant a call.

On your way back down, the car was still there but the person was not. You popped the trunk with a simple click of your key fob and went back to work unloading your bags. One more trip after and you could relax. Maybe you would even put on some music and put away the groceries the way you want to, not dictated by anyone else. Another close of the trunk and shifting the bags at your sides, you gave a small relieved breath. Instinctively you turned around to make sure the man wasn't there and you were rewarded with the sight of an empty car.

Nothing to fear, your mind calming before you began your trek up the stairs.

The final trip was easier than the first and second, slamming the trunk down with a flourish before you saw him in front of your car once the trunk was closed. The same intense stare. Tall, lanky but broad-shouldered, wearing a black suit and a red tie.

Your fight or flight was out of control, heart dropping to your toes at the sight of him. You force yourself to move forward, gathering up as much courage as you could muster. He continued to observe you move around the car and step up the curb, bags in your arms as you swallowed your fear.

“Can I help you?” you asked, trying to sound assertive as possible.

The man dipped his head in respect, his gaze lingering from your face and down your body, his green eyes weirdly vivid in the moonlight before he settled back to your face. He was handsome, almost classically so but the stare he gave did him no favors in your mind. His skin was pale but flawless, even under the harsh light of the streetlamp overhead.

“Good evening, Miss. My apologies. I did not mean to alarm you.” His deep voice was polished, low and gravelly.

With a nod, you maneuvered away from him and held onto the railing as you made your final hike up to your apartment. You could still feel him watching with every single step, suddenly self-conscious about your ability to walk. When you finally reached your apartment, you looked over your shoulder to see if he was still there.

He had vanished but you remembered his stare, forever imprinted in your thoughts. You shivered, opening the door to your apartment and deadbolting the door before you placed the bags on the counter.

Maybe weird things did happen at night.


	2. Chapter 2

Dark smudges under your eyes confirmed that sleep had not been easy the night prior. You had tossed and turned, the man’s unnerving stare hollow in your thoughts and dreams. Curiosity had ignited your steps that past night, investigating every few hours to confirm he was not still there. Each time you looked through the blinds you were rewarded with nothing but the view of parked cars.

Unlocking your office, you heard Tivan behind you, holding a cup of steaming coffee in his hand that he stretched out to you.

“Long night?”

You nodded, unsure of if you wanted to tell him about your strange encounter.

“Couldn’t sleep. Insomnia.”

“Ah. It gets the better of us at times. We have a meeting today with Miss Foster. I’ll have Carina order us lunch.”

He turned abruptly, leaving you alone. You’d already picked up on the fact he was socially awkward but it did not make it any less peculiar when he ended his conversations in such a way.

You placed your bag on the small stand, cup in hand while you eased into the squeaking chair and inhaled the scent of the coffee before you took a sip.

It was time to get back to work.

Alexander Scriabin’s Sonata No. 6 filtered through the small Bluetooth speaker while you read through some files. The request had seemed simple enough, though you knew it was not. The Scepter of Dagobert, stolen in 1795 from a basilica and presumably never seen again.

While history books gave the backstory of the gold scepter with the hand holding the world and a statue at the top, created for French King Dagobert, the dark web had shown it had changed hands over four hundred times. The scepter’s newest owner was located in Midland, Texas. The anonymous donor who had funded the project had donated over two hundred thousand for the piece to be found and curated. The scepter alone was worth millions alone.

You complied your findings, writing up your notes on your small laptop before there was a knock at the door. Carina, Tivan’s secretary gave a shy wave, her purple hair in long pigtails.

“Sorry to disturb you,” she apologized. “I was going to order lunch. There’s this sandwich place that is pretty good.”

The menu was placed on your desk and Carina took a look around while you browsed the offerings.

“You’re so organized. Much better than Tivan’s office. He’s a pack rat, never throws anything away,” Carina mused, twirling her hair with her finger.

“I try,” you quipped, handing her back the menu. “I’ll take the veggie sandwich.”

“Okay. It’ll be here in about thirty minutes or so. I’ll let you know when it arrives.”

“Thank you,” you answered, hearing the door close behind you while you sifted through various sites with a click of your mouse. A forum caught your attention, comments flooding the thread of an auction that was to take place in a week. You’d become a master at illusions, creating an account and privately messaging the poster, asking for details.

Tivan had been impressed with how fast you’d learned. The dark web was something you were still unaccustomed to but it was not hard to understand that your anonymity was of utmost importance. There was more than just relics that were sold here. One slip and you could disappear

Your eyes blurred, signaling that it was time for a break. You pulled out your phone, scrolling through your notifications. Texts from your mother and pictures of your beloved dog Percy, an Alaskan Malamute who was enjoying the Pacific Northwest with your now retired parents.

The battery was now at fifty percent, due to your forgetfulness of charging it the night prior. Closing out the applications with a flick of your finger, you saw the camera app directly after your mother’s messages. Never a fan of selfies or taking pictures of yourself in general, the little preview of the picture in the left corner caught your attention.

It was you, asleep in your bed on your side, the sheets tangled between your legs, the large t-shirt you wore last night barely skimming over your thighs, a hint of the white cotton underwear peeking out from the angle at which the picture was taken. Fast asleep, unaware that you had been photographed.

With a shaky breath, you scrolled to the next photo, your shoulder length hair hiding most of your face except your eyes, still shut in the depths of sleep, your long eyelashes fanned out over your cheeks. This was a close up shot.

The phone dropped onto the desk with a small thud as you gasped in shock. The time stamps were twenty minutes apart. Coldness crept into you, an unease of knowing a stranger had been inside your house and had gotten up close and personal.

Calling the police was your first thought but you hesitated, your mind already going to the questions they would ask. No doubt there would be an inquiry into your past once you answered that you were still new to the city. Motives would be questioned, possibly a past partner or a one-night stand. You were well aware of how angles could be drawn, you’d seen it firsthand before he was taken away and you were transported to the hospital.

But this… this was different. Pictures taken that you would send to a lover or keep for admiration. Unnerving to you as you knew this was someone you didn’t know. You stared at the pictures for a long while, covering your mouth with your hand while your hard breaths filtered through your fingers.

The knock at the door made you jump, the phone clattering to the floor as Carina peeked her head inside.

“Food’s here.”

You bent down to pick up your phone, nodding quickly.

“I’ll be there in a minute. Thanks.”

♦️

The small conference room was stifling with the heat, Carina opening the windows and turning on two fans while Tivan held the door open for a petite woman with brown shoulder length hair and pretty features. She wore a black pants suit with matching heels, her brown eyes settling on Tivan to introduce her.

“This is one of our field agents, Jane Foster,” he said with a sweep of his hand.

“Nice to meet you. Dr. Tivan has told me so much about you,” she said with a beaming smile. “Nice to see another woman around here as well.”

“I didn’t know the museum had field agents.” Your eyes flickered up to Tivan. If you didn’t know any better, you could have sworn you could have seen some degree of hesitation across his face.

“We have to acquire some artifacts that sometimes have the potential to be deadly if in the wrong hands. An extra degree of protection. Our donors pay a lot of money to make sure the assets are safe. That’s where I come in,” Jane assured, pulling out a chair and sitting down. “Dr. Tivan tells me you’ve found something.”

You follow suit, pulling up the arms of your cardigan before you sort through your notes.

“Scepter of Dagobert. There’s an auction in a week.” You pushed the notes and papers toward her.

“Normally I’d be inclined to say they’re bluffing but this particular dealer doesn’t deal in smoke and mirrors. It’s legit as far as I can see. Probably more assets than he’s letting on.” Jane taps her fingers on the table, a frown molded on her lips.

Tivan grins at the find, raising his eyebrows at you in appreciation. Despite the fear you felt with seeing the pictures on your phone, you’re grateful for the praise.

“This is good work,” Jane praised. “I’ll start making arrangements and I’ll keep you posted with what I find.”

“You’re going to go to the auction?” The surprise could not be hidden from your voice as Jane nodded.

“When an item is in high demand, it’s in person only. Too many ways to get in and cheat the system online, even with the best security.”

You unwrapped your sandwich in silence as Tivan talked to Jane about the need for more field agents. For such a small museum as the one he oversees, his words hint at an aggressive expansion at the behest of the donors that fund Jane’s work and your own.

You heard your name being called, your thoughts breaking from the pictures on your phone.

“Tivan tells me you’re new to the city. I admit I don’t spend as much time here as I should but I’d love to take you to dinner and talk. There’s so much I’m sure you don’t know about our work and I would cherish the opportunity to talk to you about it, if you like. I’m sure you’d enjoy being in the field,” Jane wipes her mouth daintily with a napkin while she waits for your response.

“I’d like that,” you answer quickly. “I’m free anytime.”

You winced at the sound of the words, desperate and eager but you couldn’t take them back. Jane gave you a smile and continued on with her conversation with Tivan. More donors, more demands and the turnover rate of the agents she was in charge of seemed to be a topic she was eager to discuss with him.

Your phone vibrated on your notebook, an unknown number with a series of zeros as you let it ring.

“We need more than just standard issue weapons. It’s not cutting it. If my guys don’t feel safe – which they clearly don’t – then I lose them and then we miss out.”

Jane’s voice cut through your concentration once more before a text popped up on your phone. Same number, all zeros with an image attached.

Lifting from your chair, you excused yourself, hurrying back to your office and closing the door.

Another photo.

Legs tucked close to chest, hugging the pillow close to your cheek. Another close angle. Intimate and raw.

Nausea rose from your belly and you swallowed hard, trying to breathe when the phone rang once more with the same number.

“What do you want?” you demanded into the phone as you answered. “I’m going to call the cops, you –“

“Good afternoon, Miss."

Your blood ran cold. The voice of the stranger you had seen last night.

“I’m going to have you arrested.”

There was a low laugh of amusement on the other end. You hand shook with rage while you pressed it against your ear.

“I thought you would be pleased at my photography skills. So much as changed since I first learned how to handle a camera. I find those pictures to be beautiful and vulnerable. Much like you, my dear.”

“What do you want from me?”

“A chance to introduce myself. We met on bad terms previously. I admit you took me by surprise.”

“Why would I meet you?”

“Because if you don’t, those gorgeous photos will be on the dark web by nightfall. Including your address. I’d hate to have something happen to you on your first week in a new city.”

Your breath hitched in your throat. “You can’t… you can’t do that.”

“Would you like to test me?”

You chewed on your lower lip, knowing deep down he would do it. You didn’t have to know him to feel that way.

“No,” you said quietly.

“A car will be by to pick you up at eight. I favor punctuality. Do we understand each other?”

Your breath of defeat was a rattle out from your chest.

“Yes.”


	3. Chapter 3

Work had flown by quicker than you expected. Jane had stopped into your office to say goodbye, giving you her number in case you needed anything. She noticed you shaking when you took out your phone to type in her number, asking if you were okay. You’d never been any good with lying and even as your words formed between your lips, you stuttered on about too much coffee.

On your drive home, you tried to talk yourself out of going. It seemed fine to meet his demand at the time, afraid of the pictures being cast out onto the web. Now, as you pulled into your parking stall, fear gripped you once more and you felt tears pricking at your eyes. This wasn’t supposed to happen and you weren’t even sure how it did.

When you trudged up the steps, you opened the door and looked around, inspecting the closets and each room before you laid back on your bed. Racking your brain, you tried to remember if you had done anything to warrant this type of attention before you felt your eyes slowly close, your brain powering down from the lack of sleep and stress you experienced from earlier in the day.

♦️

The knock on the door shocked you awake, your eyes snapping open as you looked at the time on your phone. It was eight on the dot.

“Just a minute!” you shouted, remembering his words about being punctual. You slipped on your shoes, grabbing your purse while you flung open the door. A large man in a black suit looked down at you.

“He doesn’t like to be kept waiting,” the man commanded, waiting for you to go down the stairs.

“I’m sorry… I feel asleep,” you stammered, closing and locking the door behind you.

Despite his gruff manner, the man held the door to the car open for you, waiting until you were settled in before he closed it. You hadn’t bothered to change out of your black pencil skirt and white button down blouse, your black cardigan pulled around your waist from the blasting cold air conditioner. Even though your heart was beating out of your chest, you managed to stay still, looking at your phone ever so often. Unsure of what time you were actually supposed to be there, you worried if you were going to be late and what that would entail.

It took a while to reach your destination, stretching your legs once the car door was opened for you. You were greeted with a high rise, stretching into the sky with the doorman holding the door open for you. Your chauffeur closed the door behind you, looking at you carefully.

“Follow me. Make no eye contact with anyone. Do you understand?”

“I understand,” you answered, following behind him.

Classical music flowed through speakers in the lobby, shiny elevators on either side while two men spoke to each other, their voices quiet when you passed them. With a press of a button, the elevator opened and you stepped inside with your newfound bodyguard. He pressed a button and you ascended, quiet as the music continued through the speaker.

“Calm yourself," the man spoke, his eyes still on the elevator’s counter as you climbed floors.

You tried to steady your breathing but it was hard. Each floor meant you were closer to seeing him again and you had so many questions, so many fears that were not answered.

When the doors opened, you were greeted with a long hallway with bright lights, a dark red carpet leading to a door.

“Go,” the man commanded, glaring you out of the elevator. “He doesn’t like to be kept waiting.”

With shaky steps, you walked toward the door, gripping your purse as you continued on.

Once you reached the door, you knocked softly, silently hoping no one would answer. When the door opened, you saw him, dressed in all black once more, his black hair slicked down with his green eyes watching you with interest.

“Come in.” He held the door wider for you to enter and you hesitated before you took a step, hoping you would see the light of day tomorrow.

The living room was wide, a black leather couch in the middle of the room flanked by wide windows that showed a breathtaking view of the city at night. He appeared at your side, almost too quickly for you to comprehend how he did so.

“Please, have a seat.”

You carefully guided yourself on the edge of the couch while he sat in a chair adjacent to you.

“Where are my manners. Would you like a glass of wine?”

You shook your head. He folded his hands in his lap, eyes never leaving you while he spoke.

“Nervous, I’m sure. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Loki Laufeyson. I’m a contractor, of sorts. Think private security.”

With a nod, you tried to understand but everything still did not make sense.

“I also deal with antiquities and crime. Your employer, Tanaleer Tivan, happens to be a criminal.”

“You’re a cop?”

Shaking his head slowly, he gave a small smirk.

“Not in the traditional sense, no. An eye for an eye is more of my style. You see, I happened to be in the neighborhood when I saw you. I was eager to finish my task and leave but you intrigued me. It wasn’t until I realized much later who you were and then I knew my plan would work. You're perfect.”

“I’m no one. I just moved here,” you tried to explain, his hand held up for silence.

“Tivan never hires people outright. He's too shrewd for that. They’re always word of mouth or someone who owes a favor. I know all about his employees, just as I know all about him. I was surprised he found a new research assistant. Considering I killed the last one.”

His admission hung in the hair and filled you with dread.

“Why am I here?” you asked, hoping for a solid answer. Perhaps if he gave you one, you’d know how to navigate the situation you found yourself in and you would be able to go home. Alive.

“You’re going to do me a favor.”

“What favor?”

“I think I like it better when you’re close. Come. Sit,” he replied, spreading his legs a little wider.

“I’m fine here,” you denied, looking at the tips of his shoes.

“I wasn’t asking. I do wish you would be more amicable to the situation you’ve found yourself in.” He waited, his arms on either side of the seat.

You stood up slowly and with small steps made your way toward him, stopping at his shoes before he reached for your waist and pulled you down onto his lap sideways, your legs hanging over his thigh. You were straight as a lance, unmoving as his green eyes followed the curves of your body.

“You’re so anxious, my dear. If I wanted you dead, I would have killed you by now. Relax,” Loki purred, his hand resting on your knee. His hand was ice cold and you jerked away in shock, a rumble of laughter from his chest breaking the silence.

“Cold hands, I know.” He did not seem the least apologetic while he placed his hand back on your knee. “You’ll get used to them in time. Such a pretty little thing you are. Let me get back to my favor. Are you listening?”

His hand skimmed under your skirt and you pulled down on the hem slowly, trying to get him to stop. The look he was giving you made you timid, your gaze on your fist that held him at bay.

“Yes,” you replied, his fingers rubbing circles against your thigh.

“Good. I want Jane Foster. I want to know everything she is doing.”

“Jane Foster?” Confused, you drew your eyes up to his questioningly.

“Yes. The company you’ve found yourself working for has blood on their hands and she’s single handedly the cause. Dealers in antiquities is a ruse, my dear. While you do the research to find these artifacts, Jane and her muscle aim to tear down the very fabric of how you find these treasures.”

Loki gently caressed your cheek, turning the side of your face so that he had your full attention.

“You’ll bring me Jane.”

You swallowed hard at his request, remembering that he still had your pictures.

“And the pictures?”

He chuckled at your question.

“What about them? Our deal was for you to come to me and I would show them to no one. I still plan to keep that arrangement. If you were thinking of having me delete them then, no. I quite like how you look when you’re asleep. So innocent and beautiful, unaware of the terrible world around you.”

“I have to go.” You tried to get off his lap but he held you down.

“You’ll go when I say you’ll go. Do we have a deal, my dear?”

“I don’t know her.” You were telling the truth but it sounded like a horrible lie.

“Then you have a job to do. Get to know her. You’re alone in this city. Make her your friend.” His hand was tight on your thigh, his fingers pressing into your flesh as you trembled.

“Okay,” you rushed out with a breath, hoping he would remove his hand.

“That seemed almost too easy. You wouldn’t be lying to me now, would you?”

You shook your head, his hand sliding up your thigh slowly.

“Good. I find you to be excellent company. You fit so well on my lap. I’m in no hurry to end this conversation but you’re trembling, dear. Do I make you nervous?”

“Yes,” you whispered, his long fingers reaching the hem of your underwear.

“Have you ever tasted fear?” Loki asked, brushing your hair over your shoulder with his other hand, exposing your neck.

“No.”

“It is exquisite. That’s all you are right now. All fear and adrenaline. See?” His finger traced the vein from your neck up to your ear, cold fingertips making you tremble.

“I want to go home now, please.”

Your plea seemed to fall on deaf ears as he placed a finger to his lips.

“Of course you’ll go home. When I allow it. You really aren’t aware of your predicament, are you? You are working for my enemy and yet I allow you to live. That is graciousness that you will not find anywhere else.”

“Enemy? I don’t…”

“Vampire hunters. How do you think they acquire their assets? They steal from them, kill them.”

“That’s not true,” you stammered, pulling at your skirt as you had nowhere to go. The look in his eye was dangerous and you tried to move once more but you were stuck, the weight of his arm more powerful than your entire body.

His upper lip raised, revealing two sharp fangs. He held you down at your response to seeing them, holding your hands in your lap tightly. You screwed your eyes shut, whimpering with fear. Terror ripped inside you as you fought against him.

“I’m going to enjoy tasting you,” he said against your neck. "Maybe you won't be lonely after all."

“I’ll bring you Jane! I-I promise,” you sobbed, trying to pull away.

“I know, little one. But I’m still going to taste you,” he said, his fangs sinking into your neck.

The pain was instantaneous, white spots blurring your vision as he bit down. The pressure made your head spin, your voice leaving your body. Your balled fists unraveled in your lap, his arm holding you against him as the room grew dim.

"Delicious," Loki breathed against your neck. "Just as I knew you would be."


	4. Chapter 4

The sky was a soft blue, hints of the dawn peeking out from the skyscrapers as you woke, your eyes opening slowly to assess the surroundings. This was not home. You raised your head, gasping at the dull pain radiating from your neck. Your fingers circled around the tender spot, where you felt the indents of the bite, body shuddering at the remembrance of how he had bit you, drank your blood and how you remembered nothing after.

Just the present, alone in a giant bed, still dressed in your clothes from the night before. The walls were stark white in the room, a black dresser and a chair on the other side of the room. You were weak, your fingers shaking while you pulled the sheets back to get to your feet slowly. Your mouth was dry, your head aching. You opened the door, finding no one outside in the living room either.

A note on the table caught your attention and you padded over toward the table, picking it up and reading it.

_Dear Girl,_

_I hope you slept well. I’m afraid the daylight does not agree with me. My driver will take you back home._

_Remember our agreement._

You opened the door to walk down the long hallway, into the elevator and down to the lobby, where the same red bearded man was waiting for you. At the sight of you, he stood up and walked out to the waiting car. There were no pleasantries, neither from him or you and the ride back to your apartment was quiet as you tried to think. There was much Loki had shared and some of it you found to be farfetched. You were a research assistant, a finder of antiquities and that was it.

You gripped the railing as you swayed for a moment. After a few deep breaths, you felt better, watching the black car disappear from view while you continued up the stairs. Once you reached your apartment, you collapsed onto the couch, the fear finally catching up with you as you gave way to tears, sobbing hard across the couch cushion.

With shaky breaths you fought to control yourself, your tears drying on your skin while you pulled yourself up to shower. You couldn’t be late for work and you still had research to complete, even if the dark task still was held over your head. Loki had not given you a timeline of when he wanted Jane and for that, you were thankful.

There was not enough aspirin for you to take to appease the headache. You drank two bottles of water, rubbing your temples while you sat at your desk. You had torn through your closet to find a turtleneck that hid the bite from any wandering eyes. It was better to not have anyone ask questions. Especially since you didn’t have any answers.

Tivan stopped in the doorway, peering in without saying a word. You hadn’t noticed him until he cleared his throat and you jumped at the sound.

“Sorry,” he mumbled. “Thought you would have seen me. Been standing here for a while.”

You looked up from your laptop and his eyes narrowed as he came toward you.

“Are you sick?”

You knew how you looked, perspiration on your forehead with dark circles around your eyes. Sickly but not in the way one would think.

“Couldn’t sleep last night.”

Tivan crossed his arms, his eyes settling on your turtleneck.

“More insomnia? Have you been staying out late? You remember my warning about being out after night.”

“More research to be done and I’m trying to make sure that I do a good job,” you answered, a thin smile appearing across his face.

“You’re doing great. Far better than my last assistant.”

The last assistant. The one Loki killed.

“What happened to them?” you asked, unsure if you wanted to know the answer.

Tivan shrugged, seeming unconcerned with the whereabouts of his past employee.

“Went out for an errand and never returned. Hard to find good help these days, you know? I was very lucky to find you. I need you to run an errand for me. I’d go myself but I’ve been dealing with donors all morning. Need you to head to the museum to meet Jane. I’ll text you the address.”

♦️

You parked the car, looking at the building in front of you. It looked unassuming, nothing like a museum that you’d ever visited before. It looked like an office building, bland with tinted windows.

Once you were inside, Jane looked up from the bookshelf and smiled, which quickly faded into an expression of concern.

“Are you okay?”

“Didn’t sleep much last night,” you replied, aware of her eyes roaming over your face.

“Hopefully you’ll get some rest soon. I know it isn’t easy when you’re up to your ears in research. I have some things I want you help me with,” Jane requested, walking over to another bookshelf. She pressed the weathered spine of a book and the bookshelf slid open slowly, revealing a set of stairs.

“Don’t worry. Added security in case people get curious,” Jane quipped, heading down the stairs. “The door will close on its own.”

You followed behind, hearing the soft click of the door closing while Jane opened another door.

The space was massive once you stepped inside. Displays of tapestries, weapons, art and statues surrounded you, each with a placard with a description. You took it all in, walking down each aisle and absorbing the view. Saxon coins were displayed under heavy glass, a bow anchored to the wall above it.

“Late 870s. That find was particularly worth the fight,” Jane said behind you.

“Worth the fight?” Your eyes did not leave the bow.

“Sometimes the sellers change their minds. We change them back.”

“Sounds ominous,” you replied, your eyes going to another piece across the way.

“It can be,” Jane agreed, her fingers reaching up to touch a massive walking stick with a wolf head made of silver. “But it’s always worth it in the end.”

Jane went over to a covered display, peeling back the heavy fabric. A small cache of weapons, pistols with silver handles, swords with gold filigree and a rifle were inside the display.

“We recovered these last night. I’d like to find out the time period. I’m thinking early 1800s. Would you be able to research that for me?”

You nodded, already having an idea of the years.

Jane’s eyes left the display and then settled on you.

“I’d also like for you to research who was in possession of these items.”

“Did you not get them from the seller? Or an auction?”

Jane shook her head in denial.

“These were given to me by an old friend who happened upon these by a little excursion. I have a name, if that helps. I’m interested to see if they have any other items just lying around,” Jane said, scrolling through her phone. “Of course, I’ll need this to be confidential. Use your VPNs. Anything you find, you can give it to me. Tivan doesn’t need to know about it. In fact, it’s probably better if you don’t tell him. I’m worried it may be a donor and he gets a little touchy when it comes to his money.”

“I’m sure I could search and find something. Did your friend happen to have a lead? You mentioned an excursion so I –"

“He was unable to hunt down the seller at the time,” Jane interrupted quickly. “Otherwise I’m sure he would have been a great help to us. I know you’ll find something for me, you’re amazing at what you can do.”

“Sure, I’ll get started as soon as I get back to the office.”

Jane gave you a grateful smile, checking her watch before she gave her attention back to you.

“Wanna have lunch? I’m starving and it would be a great chance to get to know you better.”

♦️

Jane poured you a glass of wine and then for herself, settling back into her chair while you waited for your food to come.

“I really meant that I said about having another woman around. Carina is a nice girl but she’s still young. Super timid, too. Not a lot of motivation to move forward. It was supposed to be a summer job for her after graduation and she’s been there ever since. It’s nice to see someone else with the same drive and ambition. Tivan told me you’d like to go for your Masters? I always thought about it but work got too demanding.”

“One day. History has always been my passion.”

Jane nodded in appreciation.

“Are you settling in? Hopefully you’re doing better than when I first moved here. I struggled with the time change and meeting people. Speaking of, are you dating? Married?” Jane asked, leaning back slightly as the waiter placed the plates in front of us.

“Divorced,” you respond quietly, looking at your glass of wine as the painful memories begin to rise up like bile.

Jane gives you a sympathetic stare.

“I’m sorry. That must be tough.”

“It’s for the better,” you counter, taking a small sip. “What about you?”

“Not married. Engaged once. He, um, he passed away a few years ago.”

At the mention of it, you saw her eyes get glassy.

“I’m so sorry.”

Jane shook her head at your apology.

“Don’t be. I made my peace with it. He was my partner in the field. In some ways, it feels like I’m continuing on with his work. Makes me feel better.”

You understood and gave her a nod in response.

“Well,” Jane started, raising her glass up. “To us. Hardworking women who get the job done.”


	5. Chapter 5

En Dwi Gast.

The man in the picture looked vaguely familiar. Same hair color as Dr. Tivan, if not a little more silver. If you didn’t know any better, you would have sworn they could have been related. Whoever this En Dwi Gast was, he’d evidently gone into hiding, judging by your findings. Active on the web, confirmed by your intensive searches but a ghost in the real world. Yet another antiquities dealer who dealt in specialties. Some were so rare you’d read that it was rumored that he had potentially been given these treasures by people who were granted safe passage into various countries as payment for his good deeds, giving him their family heirlooms. Yet, despite your research, his whereabouts were unable to be tracked.

For now.

As for the weapons, you’d dated them down to the decade and their worth. Upwards of five hundred thousand dollars. Jane had been pleased with your findings, encouraging you not to give up on looking for En Dwi Gast whenever you could find the time. It appeared she was appeased for now, knowing you were searching hard enough to find out little tidbits of his online activities.

As for Jane, you were still trying to understand your place and hers in this work you had found yourself doing. She had been particularly boastful when she had spoken about the Saxon coins being worth the fight. She had not been forthcoming with details and while you had been curious, you knew it was better not to ask so early on, in fear that she would wonder where your questions were coming from.

You had to be careful with what you were searching for, but your efforts had yielded a result after looking for any information on Jane. Donald Blake, a doctor and self-taught archaeologist had lived an interesting life. This death certificate was listed as death by misadventure but the more digging you did into his life, his relationship with Jane seemed to overshadow his own merits. He became obsessed with looking for rare finds, going deeper into the unknown until his body was found a month after he had originally been missing. Photos showed bites, much like the one on your neck and you clicked out of the photos quickly as you heard Tivan coming down the hall.

“It’s getting late. I’m going to head out. Lock up?” he asked, jingling his keys.

You nodded, waiting to hear him leave before you completed one more search. You weren’t the least bit surprised when nothing came up. Your fingers slid under the turtleneck and touched the bite marks, still tender as you winced.

By the time you closed up and made it to your car, it was dusk. A spike of fear took hold in your chest at the thought of going home and you wondered if he was going to be there tonight while you slept and if you would wake to more photos.

♦️

You all but ran up the stairs to your apartment, turning on every single light and checking the rooms like it was a ritual. Perhaps it was a routine you’d need to put into practice. One could never be too careful.

The hot water from the shower eased your sore muscles and relaxed you. It had been a long day and you were ready to sleep, the first pangs of sleepiness hitting before you turned off the water. You dried off, looking back at yourself in the mirror before you wrapped a towel around your hair and then your body. You would be fine, you told yourself. You were a survivor. You took your time getting ready for bed, rubbing in the last of the lavender lotion you loved so much into your skin before you brushed your teeth.

The knock on the door made your blood run cold, sending a shiver down your spine. You were motionless, moments passing before you heard it again. More demanding than before.

You slipped into a robe before you headed toward the door, inching up on your toes to see who it was, even though you had an idea of who it could be.

You opened the door with barely enough space to see him standing in front of you. Another black suit, carefully tailored and you knew by the stitching and fit that it was expensive, hints of green thread woven into the collar of the suit jacket. His smile was not one of kindness but rather of knowing a secret.

“Good evening, dear.”

Half your face was hidden by the door and you struggled to breathe, remembering the sharpness of his fangs on your sensitive skin. Still traumatized from that encounter, you had nothing left to say except what you thought he wanted to hear.

“I don’t have Jane yet,” you replied quickly.

“Of course not. I expect you still have work to do. Jane is a discernible woman. I did happen to hear you made a visit to that crypt they call a museum. But otherwise, I came here for you.”

You nodded, watching his smile fade.

“We have matters to discuss.”

You hesitated to open the door wider, only to realize in a blink of an eye he was behind you, already inside. You slammed the door shut, leaning up against it as he sauntered through the living room.

“I thought… you - you had to be invited in,” you stammered.

He looked up from the small bookshelf where your history books were, giving you a smirk.

“You already have. The night I came to take those lovely photos.”

“I would have remembered.” You shook your head, trying to rack your brain to think.

“You sleepwalk, my dear. Perhaps it was your subconscious that invited me inside, speaking it into existence. Or I could have used an influence. We’ll never know,” Loki surmised with a gleam in his eye. “What’s done is done. I thank you for your gracious hospitality.”

Your palms flattened against the door as he spoke.

He sat on the couch, patting his thigh slowly.

“Don’t make me ask, little one.”

You crossed over to the couch, slowly sinking onto his leg. Appeased, he lifted up your chin, forcing you to look into his eyes.

“En Dwi Gast. No more searching. Do I make myself clear?”

His expectant gaze commanded an answer and you struggled to think of how you would have to explain it to Jane.

“Yes,” you replied meekly, his fingers oddly warm under your chin.

“He’s hidden away for a reason and once people are hidden, I prefer them to stay that way. I underestimated Jane,” Loki said with a short burst of laughter. “She really is cunning. Do you know what would happen if you found where he was located?”

His hand fell from your chin and his knuckle brushed against your neck slowly, making you shiver with fear, not waiting for your answer before he replied in kind.

“I’d have to kill you. Or his associates would first.”

His finger hooked over the edge of your robe by your neck, gently pulling it down to reveal his markings on your skin.

“Mm, you’re healing nicely. Does Jane know about your pretty little marks I’ve gifted you with?”

“No, I covered them.” His eyes narrowed at you, searching your expression for the truth.

“Is that so?” He raised an eyebrow at your admission.

“I didn’t want anyone to see.” Even now, tears welled up in your eyes with how afraid you were, the tips of his fangs glistening in the soft light.

“Perhaps Jane is more conniving than I first believed. She set you up. How clever." He seemed amused by that fact.

“Jane wouldn’t do that, I swear. She doesn’t know about you.”

Loki’s eyes seemed to turn almost black at your response.

“Oh,” he purred, stroking your thigh gently with his thumb as his stare hardened. “She knows all about me. She must be vetting you very carefully.”

“I don’t understand.” Your brows knitted together in confusion.

“Simple, really. Her agents are disappearing quicker than she can hire them. Perhaps she’s making sure of your loyalty before she recruits you into the field. Or maybe she believes that I’ve already gotten to you. Those Saxon coins you no doubt saw in that hellscape cost her five of her men. Of course, two of them ended up in my employ and the rest, well… I hate wasting food.”

You squirmed on his lap, whimpering as he pressed his mouth against your neck and up to your ear. You imagined that is why he was so warm. He had fed.

“You smell absolutely divine,” he breathed slowly, his arm anchored around your waist. “I won’t taste you tonight, though it kills me to have restraint. Perhaps you can appease my hunger in another way.”

“Please… I don’t know what you want,” you whispered, his fingers brushing against the side of your breast over your thin robe.

“That’s the beauty isn’t it? You’ll never know until I take it from you. I can only imagine what’s under this robe. Show me.”

You fumbled with the knot slowly, shaky fingers pulling at the string until it was free. You bared your breasts, closing your eyes as you heard his drawn in breath.

“Beautiful,” Loki praised, his palm covering over one of your breasts, his skin hot against your own. His thumb circled over your hardened nipple, stopping only to call your name gently to break you out of your thoughts.

“Look at me.”

You opened your eyes slowly, your eyes looking down at his hand before your gaze traveled back up to his face.

“Much better. If Jane offers you a position with her hoodlums, you’ll say, no won’t you?”

The pad of his thumb brushed against your nipple roughly and you nodded.

“Good girl. I wouldn’t want to kill you like I did Donald Blake.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Any luck on En Dwi Gast?”

Jane found you a few days later after Loki’s last night visit. After his ominous warnings, you kept to yourself, placing the research on Tivan’s desk and resisting the urge to continue Jane’s request for you to search. She leaned against your doorway, hopeful eyes waiting to hear any news. She was in her field attire, black t-shirt with green fatigues and black boots, her hair pulled up in a ponytail.

You pushed your glasses back up on your nose and shook your head.

“Nothing yet. It’s like he vanished.”

Jane frowned at the news.

“I had a feeling. I guess we’ll have to keep checking. Thank you for being so diligent.”

“Sure thing,” you answered, hoping that your voice did not betray the lie you had just told.

She lingered by the door a little longer. You noticed her presence, looking up from your laptop while she headed toward your desk.

“Your research has been a godsend. Seriously, I can’t keep singing your praises. Since you’re doing such a great job, I was wondering if you would be interested in expanding your knowledge,” Jane offered, trailing off on purpose to raise your curiosity.

“Like the museum?” You sounded hopeful on purpose. Maybe she would think you were interested in something still close to home.

“I think you’d be bored, don’t you? I think you’d be suited for something more adventurous.”

You looked back down at your desk, trying to think of an explanation of why you couldn’t take her up on her offer.

“You think I could? I don’t know,” you replied with a shake of your head. “I think that is better left up to the professionals, like you.”

Jane placed her hands on either side of the table.

“You deserve to be a part of this team. I’d train you myself.”

You remembered Loki’s words before he had left your apartment. The fear had only intensified with his visit, especially now that he didn’t have to be invited in and you didn’t feel confident that uninviting him would work.

Being in the field was a dangerous occupation, one that you yourself had researched enough to know that it was not for you. At least, not with the protocols that were currently in place.

A nagging feeling gripped you while Jane waited for your answer. It seemed too much of a coincidence that she would bring it up so quickly after your conversation with Loki.

“Can I think about it?” you asked.

“Of course. It’s a big commitment. In the meantime, a few of us are going out for drinks after work. You should come. Meet some of the guys and maybe make some new friends."

"Oh," you scrambled to think of something that would cause you to deny her invite. "Tonight?"

"Yeah. Say around six or so."

Jane offered a wink when you nodded.

“Perfect. See you there.”

♦️

It was still daylight out when you made it home, reaching on the tips of your toes to pull down the box that you had finally found a grip on. Once it was in your hands, you took a deep breath and uncovered the top, pulling out the small device that fit in the palm of your hand. You switched it on, holding your breath.

You walked through your living room, barely breathing to hear if it went off. When it didn’t, you went into the kitchen and to your bedroom, carefully sweeping the device under your bed, inside your nightstand drawers and on the walls.

All clear.

Your final check was a quick pass over your phone, your heart skipping a beat when it began to flash and emit a serious of beeps, confirming what you had suspected.

You left the phone on the counter, grabbing your car keys and roaming the device over your car. Under the passenger seat, the device made the same noise and you slammed a fist into the seat, letting out a sob of anger and fear. The past memories came rushing forward like a flood. Deep cleansing breaths worked so that you stopped shaking, trying to think of how anyone would have gotten into your car, let alone inside your phone.

You had two suspects. Loki or Jane, as much you didn't want to believe she could do such a thing. It didn't make sense to have her track you if she was going to ask you to be apart of her field team. At least, you hoped you were overthinking it.

It was too late to cancel. Jane would be expecting you and a small part of you yearned to meet new people. You had left all your old friends behind, not wanting to look back into your past. There was too much history waiting for you if you tried. You were good at pretending things were fine, honing that skill since you had been embarked on that relationship long ago.

You pulled yourself out of your car, too emotionally exhausted to remove the tracker. This wasn't the first time you'd had your movements watched. There were tools in your closet for such a task.

Once you got inside your apartment, you showered and changed clothes, even deciding to do your makeup. With a swipe of mascara and a winged line, you practically were a new person.

♦️

The bar was loud and packed with people, the smell of stale cigarette smoke and booze burning your nostrils. Loud music thumped over the speakers while you scanned for a familiar face, which you found at the back of the bar, bottles lined up neatly in the middle of a table while Jane waved you over. It felt like you were in school all over again, meeting new people and hoping that you won their approval, something you knew wasn't required but the need was overwhelming.

Once you got to the table, a man with long blond hair and intense blue eyes grinned at you, holding up his beer and taking a swig before he placed it back down loudly. Jane rolled her eyes.

"This is Thor," Jane introduced. "Thor, this Tivan's research assistant."

He smiled when she said your name and he nodded in approval.

"Right, I remember. Good to meet you. I've heard a lot of good things about you," Thor praised before he took another drink.

She went around the table, which was packed tightly with people. There was Darcy, Erik, Jim, Dave, Luis and Scott, who gave you a wink before he moved over and patted a seat next to him. You sat gingerly on the small space as they all gave a chorus of hellos and introduced themselves once more.

"Do you drink?" Luis asked. "That's the test. We don't allow people who can't drink."

Every pair of eyes were on you before you gave a slow nod. The table erupted into laughter and you felt relief at the fact that it was a joke. You still weren't used to being around people outside of work.

"You passed the test," Thor acknowledged, as a beer was placed in front of you.

"To our new field agent!" Darcy announced loudly, holding up her beer as the others did the same.

Your eyes went wide in surprise, Jane's smile almost a mile wide. You hadn't agreed to anything and you were slow to react, afraid to embarrass Jane. You feebly held it up and glasses clinked, drops of beer flinging onto the table.

Scott's green eyes caught yours and he gave you a small smile while the others went back to their own conversations.

"Jane says you were a research assistant," he began.

You held onto your beer with both hands, giving a small shake of your head. "I'm _still_ a research assistant. I didn't know that I would be voted into this new assignment."

"Ah," Scott replied with a knowing glance in Jane's direction. "It's more of a way of life now. Especially these days. She's a little more shrewd in her choices but she's a good judge of character. Maybe she's just motivated to make sure you like our group."

"What do you actually do?"

"Acquisitions." Though there was a mischievous grin, there was obviously more to that than he was letting on. You decided to leave it alone for the moment.

"We're gonna play pool," Jim said, sliding out of the booth. "You in?

"Oh, I'm not any good with that. I'll watch," you promised.

As the majority of them headed toward the table, it was just you and Scott for the moment while you nursed your beer.

"How do you like our little town?" He seemed more relaxed now, if that was even possible.

"It's nice. Quiet. Still getting used to the fact everything is so spread out here."

Scott turned to watch Thor lean over Jane to help her take the shot and he raised an eyebrow.

"He doesn't waste any time, does he?" Scott said with a small chuckle.

"Thor?"

"Yeah, Mr. Perfectly Sculpted Body? He's been after her for a while. No judgement, they are adults but..." he trailed off with a wave of his hand. "Nevermind."

"You can tell me," you urged, wondering where you got your boldness from.

"Our line of... work, doesn't really allow for a social life, if you catch my drift? It's fun right now but last week we were up to our ankles in blood, sweat and tears to get some random piece of jewelry back to Tivan's donors. We're shipping out next week to London to attend some other auction. Nice work but you can kiss any semblance of normalcy goodbye."

There was a longing in his voice before he finished the rest of his beer and sat back, looking at you carefully. He was handsome and you tried not to stare, focusing on your slowly dwindling beer in your glass.

"Are you sure this what you want? Did Jane tell you how hard it is? Do you know how to shoot a gun?"

You knew how.

"I could learn," you replied in earnest. "There's a shooting range not far from where I live. Seems like a lot for acquisitions."

"It's more than that. Look, don't take this the wrong way. You seem like a sweet girl. Too sweet for this. Think about your options, okay?" He looked back over at Jane and his co-workers and shook his head. "She'd kill me if she knew what I was telling you. But think it over before you commit to it. As much as I'd like to see you on the team, the cons outweigh the pros at times."

♦️

By the time you had finished your beer, Jane and Thor were gone and the rest that remained were hellbent on getting drunker, which you took as your sign to leave. Scott watched you slide toward the edge of the seat and he followed suit.

"I'll walk you out," he offered, standing up and offering his hand.

You took it, helping yourself up before he patted his jean pockets for his keys and led the way out.

Once outside, the weather was chilly and you felt the tingle of your knee once more. Anytime it was cold, it always seemed to clench up. Ignoring the pain, you fought through it, hating that your walk was slowed considerably.

"Everything okay?" At his question, you nodded rapidly.

"An old injury from college. Always hurts when it's cold outside," you lied, clicking the keyfob to open the door. "Thanks for walking me out."

"No problem." He looked behind him at the closed door of the bar. "Listen, I know I said we don't have social lives and we don't... but I was wondering if you maybe want to get coffee or something. You don't have to but since you're new the city and now apart of the team, I was thinking we could get to know each other a little better outside of a bar."

"Sure," you answered quietly with a small smile, trying to ignore the quickening of your heartbeat like you were a teenager all over again. "That sounds great."

"Let me give you my number," he said, waiting for you to take out your phone. When you did, he fired off the numbers and you did the same, both of your phones lighting up with text messages of confirmation.

You opened the door to your car and sat down as he closed the door for you.

"See you then," he said, with a wave of his hand.

While you pulled out from the dusty parking space, it dawned on you that you hadn't had the time to even think about the tracker on your car or the fact that it was pitch black outside.


	7. Chapter 7

"Of course, Dr. Tivan. I see her right now," Carina said, motioning you to come over as you shivered from the cold now that you were inside the warm office. "Stay home and rest. We're fine here."

Once she hung up the phone, you watched her blow a pink bubble before she snapped it, playing with the cord on the receiver. Despite it being dreary outside, you were in much better spirits than you had been in a while. There was nothing lurking in your apartment when you made it home and Scott had occupied your mind while you thought of what you would wear to coffee. It was nothing major, you kept telling yourself as you pulled out shirt after shirt to hold it up to you in the mirror before you had decided on a choice. Another turtleneck - but at least it was cold enough to justify wearing it.

You waited for Carina to give you the message.

"Dr. Tivan is sick. He doesn't know what he came down with but he sounds horrible. So it's just you and me today. I'm clearing his calendar."

"Sure. I think we can handle it for the day," you tried to joke. You didn't know Carina that well but she seemed nice enough, despite Jane's feelings about her.

She offered you a small smile in return while she clicked through the calendar, signaling the interaction was over. You continued on toward your office, fumbling with the keys until you found the right one.

Once you were inside of your office, you slid into your chair, unscrewing your Thermos full of coffee and inhaling it slowly. A Papua New Guinea blend, a gift from your mother that you finally had the chance to brew since you had a good night's sleep.

Carina knocked, interrupting your first sip of coffee, her head poking through the door.

"Hey. I hope I'm not interrupting."

You shook your head, watching her come inside.

"Dr. Tivan's calendar is all clear. I finished the reports he needed and sent them to him..."

You raised an eyebrow at her questioningly as she trailed off. "Is there something you need?"

"Well, actually I was wondering if you thought it would be okay if I left a little early today."

"Uh, sure. I guess that's fine. I'm not really in charge."

"You are when Dr. Tivan isn't here," Carina interrupted. "He told me that."

Shrugging at her comment, you didn't mind it either way. "Sure. Fine with me."

"Awesome," she replied with a nod of her head. "You're doing me a solid, I appreciate it."

"Don't mention it."

You thought that was the last you’d see of her for the day but she chewed on her lower lip while you took another sip of coffee.

“So, who are you feeding?”

Your glance shot up to Carina, who looked instantly uncomfortable when she saw the confused look on your face.

“I’m-I’m sorry,” she stammered, her cheeks turning pink. “I just... I-I saw the bite marks on your neck the other day when you dropped your bag and I just... I thought...well, I have them too."

She pulled down her shirt slow, revealing two small marks that matched your own. At the sight of her bite marks, you narrowed your eyes at her.

"Does Tivan know you have those marks?"

Carina shook her head quickly, looking down at her platform shoes.

"He doesn't know. I don't think he'd approve of it. He's not a fan of vampires," Carina admitted, her fingernails scratching at the bite. "Does he know about yours?"

"No and I'm not a," you paused for a moment, thinking of how she asked her initial question. "I'm not a _feeder_. Not willingly. It happened once. It won't happen again."

Carina's eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you okay? I've never been bitten against my will."

"It isn't exactly pleasant," you responded. "How long have you been... feeding this person?"

"A few weeks. Met on Bite. It takes a lot to get verified through the site, you know? A lot of bloodwork and doctor visits but it's been worth it. He pays me double what I make here for a session. Gosh," Carina said with a low laugh. "I can't believe I'm telling you this. It just feels so good to finally talk to someone who knows what it's like."

You remembered your experience quite differently than hers and she blushed once more.

"So the vamp who bit you... did they let you go?"

"I'm here, aren't I?" You were confused by her question, unsure of why she seemed so eager to ask.

"You don't know how it works?" Her voice was high with surprise. "Usually when someone gets bit unwillingly, it's a mark, depending on how old they are and if they want to keep that bond. Most don't but some do. I know of a few. Once they take your blood, they can feel you."

You grimaced at her dark words, shaking your head. "That doesn't make sense, Carina. People get bit and left all the time, I'm sure. I've seen enough movies about it. I'm sure I'm insignificant compared to others."

"Well, before you came here, did you even realize vampires were real?"

"No. I mean, I read about but -"

"Then you know they don't play by anyone's rules. They do what they want."

Silence fell in between you both and Carina managed a small, understanding smile. "Your secret is safe with me. I hope mine is too."

"It is," you assured, watching her nod quickly before she slipped out of your office.

You felt a chill go through you, hearing her pack up her stuff and leave. You hadn't known she was into vampires but then, you weren't sure of anyone who was. Deep down, you worried about her, trying to push it off while you opened up your laptop to start working.

You reasoned that you were projecting, pulling a book over toward you. There was nothing to worry about.

♦️

You were grateful for the reprieve to leave early, checking your make up one last time in the mirror before you sunk back against the headrest. It wasn't a date, you continued to repeat in your head. It was two people getting to know each other over coffee. Nothing more.

That didn't make you any less nervous.

When you finally got inside the small coffee shop, Scott was sitting in wait for you, a server dropping off wooden holders full of shot glasses. You looked at them carefully as he smiled at you.

"I hope you don't mind. It's coffee shots," Scott offered, watching the steam curl in the air. "There's cold brew and nitro too. I can get those if you want. I figured since it's freezing that we could stick to something warm."

"Warm is good," you agreed, looking at the small captions on the wooden holder. "Chestnut and Caramel."

He picked up his shot as you did the same. The small glasses clinked together as you both downed the coffee. You licked your lips with a nod of approval at the taste. Hints of chestnut but heavy notes of caramel.

"That was.. actually really good." Scott admitted, his eyes reading off the rest.

Fall Harvest was next. Strong. Almost like burnt sugar on your tongue.

"Not your favorite," he realized with a laugh. "You have the best expressions."

"It's uh, very strong," you answered, swallowing hard. "You seem like a pro at this."

"Well... I'm usually the lookout so I find coffee to be a hobby when I have to be up at different hours of the day," he said with a shrug. "You learn to find that the little things make you happy."

"It's a good hobby." You made a mental note that Fall Harvest was not your favorite.

Scott pushed another shot of coffee toward you. Lisbon Reserve. The description was notes of pastéis de nata, brown sugar and maple. You were never this versed in coffee, your extent was whatever your mother mailed you that she found at her local coffee shop. When you finished the shot, you had no idea what a pastéis de nata tasted like but you wanted to find out.

"I guess you liked that one."

You nodded, examining the glass to see if there was anymore.

"Lookout," You repeated, trying to steer the conversation back to what he had been saying. "What is it like being a field agent? Truly?"

He raised an eyebrow at your question, his lips forming into a knowing smile. "Why? What did Jane tell you?"

"Just that you have the power to get people to change their minds about selling things. She wasn't quite clear on the details. I did some research on the small crate of weapons she had me date that you all had found."

Scott's face fell at the mention and he pushed the empty shot glasses together and off to the side of the table. "I see."

"Oh," you tried to backtrack. "I didn't mean to make you upset."

"I don't think you could ever make me upset." At that comment, you tried to hide your smile. "That was a particularly difficult extraction to do. We lost a few people. I don't think Jane understands how much we have at stake when we go out. We're usually outnumbered."

"Outnumbered?"

Scott rubbed the back of his neck for a moment, hesitating.

"Sometimes we get the order to hunt down some artifact and it's easy. Seller gets the money, we get what we came for. Other times, it's... stealing. I'll call it what it is. People don't take kindly to that as I'm sure you can imagine."

"What?" Your eyes widened in surprise. "Jane said -"

"Whatever she told you, take it with a grain of salt. It started off noble enough and then it went to shit. Now we're all in too deep." Scott slumped in his chair, running his fingers through his dark hair.

"You can't leave?"

"I could," Scott confirmed. "But there are too many eyes on what I've done. I don't think I want to reconcile that, yet. It's heavy."

You pretended to be occupied on the wood pattern of the table. It all began to make sense. Jane's comment to Tivan about needing more than standard issue weapons clicked into your brain. The comment she made about the Saxon coins being 'worth the fight' made your stomach turn.

"You okay?" Scott's voice broke you out of your thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay. That's a lot to take in. Jane volunteered me for this and I had no idea this is what you do."

He reached out for your hand, holding it in his while his dark green eyes searched yours. "That was a mistake. You don't have to do it. You're safer in that office. Trust me."

"You think she'll let me?" your heart began to pound in your chest rapidly.

"I'll talk to her. She likes you, I can tell. Maybe she's trying to make sure that you're safe but this isn't the way to do it. These... people we find ourselves against are not a match for someone who isn't used to this life. To tell you the truth, I don't think I'm still used to it."

"What kind of people?" You knew you were asking too many questions. Curiosity had always been your greatest flaw but you couldn't help trying to get answers from Scott, who was more than willing to provide them.

"All different kinds of people, I'll leave it at that. Young and old. Some very old."

Remembering what Loki had told you about Jane's true occupation and his ominous warning, you shuddered at the thought of how Jane had inducted you into their group. Your blood ran cold at what you had promised him.

You hadn't said no when she had offered. You hadn't been given the option.

"So," you began, trying to get the courage to ask him the question that had been plaguing you since you began this discussion. "You're vampire hunters."

Scott lifted his head with a somber face. "Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure Loki will completely understand.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only one you can trust is yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to those that are following along. Tags have been updated as we begin our descent into more devious territory.
> 
> If this is your first time reading my fics, I love building tension.

As far as non-dates went, this one had been worth the extra anxiety, even with Scott’s admission of the true nature of his job. Loki's warning still hung in the back of your thoughts after Scott had bid you goodbye, after you had agreed to another outing. Still nervous to call it a date, you put it in your calendar on your phone and started the car, the heat blowing through the vents as it thawed the apples of your cheeks. It was nice, getting to know someone, even with the circumstances you had found yourself in.

You made it home as the sun was made it's final descent, collecting your mail before you made it up the steps, filing through the small stack of envelopes of credit card offers and upcoming bills. As you turned the key into the lock, still looking at yet another offer of debt, you felt for the light switch absentmindedly.

When you looked up, you saw a figure sitting on the couch in the darkness, the light from your front door illuminating a small sliver from the open door.

"Hello little one," Loki greeted from the darkness as you froze. "Come inside. You'll catch a cold."

When you took a wide step back, you were pulled inside without warning, the door slamming behind you in a blur. Loki appeared in front of you, his gaze piercing as his eyes shined in the darkness. The top of your head barely reached his shoulder, his size intimidating enough without being a vampire.

"You've been busy, darling," he purred, a smile appearing on his lips as he watched your chest rapidly rise and fall. "Tell me all about your new position."

"My-my position?" you stammered, trying to calm the beating of your heart that sounded like an incoming freight train.

"Of course. A celebration should be in order."

He circled around you like prey, stopping behind you before he whispered in your ear.

"You broke your word." His voice cut through you like a knife, your body starting to tremble.

His hands settled at the tops of your shoulders, pulling you closer to his chest while he nuzzled his face into your hair with a disappointed sigh.

"You do remember our conversation, don't you? Do you recall what I said?"

"Y-you said you wouldn't want to kill me," you recited, your voice shaking with fear as your wrung your hands out of nervousness. It always felt like you were on the cusp of death when he was around you.

"Very good. You remember," Loki praised, before he spun you around so that you were face to face. "Tell me why I shouldn't suck every ounce of your blood out of your body since you disobeyed me."

You squeezed your eyes shut, trying not to cry. "I didn't mean to. Jane didn't give me a chance to say no and I -"

"I know, darling," Loki soothed, his voice almost melodic at the shell of your ear that vibrated down your spine. "I was there."

The glint of the tips of his fangs peeked out under his knowing smile. "You could have turned her down privately. But you didn't, did you?"

"I was going to." Your voice felt small. Weak.

He continued to circle around you slowly, his hands behind his back while he watched you. "I'm sure you would have if you weren't so enraptured by your new friend. He is a fetching man, wouldn't you agree? Though, not exactly the company I want you to keep, even if he has a handsome face."

You were quiet, holding your breath while he continued to stroll.

"They aren't aware that I've claimed you yet, are they?"

You sputtered at his comment, shaking your head. "Claimed?"

Loki stopped, tapping on his neck. "It's a particular mark that won't fade anytime soon. It's a claiming bite. For your protection, of course."

"From who?"

"Other vampires, of course. I'm old and stronger than most and it will help if you're gallivanting around and a younger vampire wants to try to taste you," Loki paused for a moment, lifting up your chin. "They will never take what's mine once they see it. Perhaps it would provide insurance for you when you're around your ... less than desirable friends. But I assume that won't be an issue because you won't be seeing them outside of your daily duties, am I right?"

No more meeting people. No more Scott. A life lived in fear once again after you had thought you had found peace.

"They are -"

Loki's fangs grew longer and how they did, you were unsure, his eyes turning black with rage. "They steal from my kind. _Kill_ my kind. What allowances should I make for them?"

You whimpered, trying not to shake. With a short exhaled breath, Loki's fangs retracted and he held your shoulders tight.

"Forgive me. I forget how fragile you are. Especially in this weather. How is your knee, little one? I know it troubles you. It is a pity that he's in prison. I would have liked to kill him myself."

You were silent at his words. Not once had you mentioned him, let alone that he was in prison or about your knee. How much did he truly know about you?

"How did you know about him?" You wished you weren't so afraid of him as he towered over you, his voice like velvet when he answered you.

"I know everything about you, my sweet girl. The failed marriage and the abuse. You tried so hard to make it work. But is there ever a happy ending with such a monster as he is? You need someone to protect you. To keep you safe."

You assumed he was talking about himself. To appease him, you nodded slowly.

"There's a good girl. Why don't you sit on the couch and make yourself more comfortable?" It was less of a suggestion and more of a command.

You lowered yourself to the couch, your knees pressed together while he knelt in front of you. His hands were on your kneecaps, his grip like a vice.

"Tomorrow you will tell Jane you do not accept her position, do you understand?" To soften the blow, he made sure to smile.

You nodded rapidly in understanding. Research assistant fit you much better anyway.

"Good girl. I'd hate to have to suck you dry when we're just getting to have fun."

You swallowed hard, your eyes wide. "I understand."

His fingers hooked into the waistband of your pants and you moved backward, realizing what he was trying to do. He narrowed his eyes at you with a disapproving stare.

"All this talking has made me hungry and you need a little relaxation, darling. You're wound up so tight."

"Please," you begged quietly. "I don't want to."

Loki frowned for a moment, his expression one of defeat as he gave you a small pout.

"Then I'll have no choice but to make sure Jane knows about your peculiar markings. I'm sure she would understand that you're at the bidding of a vampire, wouldn't she?"

You knew it would be the exact opposite. His hands tugged down your jeans, tossing them to the side as he spread your thighs, leaning forward. His nose bumped against your thigh, his tongue licking a small stripe on your flesh. You squeezed your eyes shut as his fangs grazed your sensitive skin and you gasped in surprise.

"The femoral artery is rich in blood. Decadent, even," he whispered against your thigh, his teeth sinking into your flesh as you cried out in pain. "Drinking from you is like tasting the finest wine. Hush. I'll help you relax."

His fingers caressed a line against your basic cotton underwear, his fingers circling your clit as his mouth worked against your thigh, the pinch of his fangs now a distant memory. A sigh of shock slipped through your lips and he chuckled between his feeding.

"One day, little one. All in due time."

His lips increased pressure on your thigh and you felt like you were floating. 

Far, far away until you faded into the darkness.

♦️

When you woke, you were in your bed, dressed in an oversized shirt and still groggy, a dull ache radiating from your thigh. Exhaustion surrounded you, Loki's words still swirling around your mind while you tried to fight the sleepiness that was threatening to take you over again. Somewhere on the bed, your phone vibrated incessantly and you felt around until you peeled back the covers to pull it out, trying to focus on who was calling.

Your stomach dropped to your toes when you realized it was Jane.

"Hello?" You closed your eyes, trying to get the room to stop spinning while you closed your eyes to center yourself.

"Oh thank God. Is everything okay? I've been calling for over an hour." Jane's voice sounded far away. Covering your mouth to stifle a yawn, you tried to focus on what she was saying.

"I just overslept. What's up?"

"I need some help. I've been trying to call Carina to talk to Tivan but she hasn't been answering. Probably passed out somewhere with one of her little boyfriends, who knows. There's an auction today and I needed some help."

Back up. Now that you knew what that meant, you weren't too keen on offering to help.

"If Carina isn't answering, I should go make sure the office is open."

"Fine. But call me when you get there, okay?" Jane's voice twinged with irritation.

"I will," you promised, pulling yourself out of bed and hanging up, tossing the phone on the bed while you made your way into the bathroom.

When you removed your shirt, your eyes dropped to the two new marks on the inside of your thigh. While these were easy to cover up, there would be no explaining these if you were caught in a compromising position. You popped an iron pill in your mouth, swallowing it with a handful of water from the sink before you stepped into the shower. This was the only way that you could feel slightly back to normal within a few days. This particular research had been on a private VPN of your own, fearing that Jane would find out.

For now, you'd find solace in the office and stay put.

♦️

When you got into the office, there was no sign of Carina, the lights still off and everything locked up. This was unlike her.

You called her twice before you left her a voicemail, looking at her empty desk while you asked for a call back. Something didn't sit right with you, watching her empty chair and the conversation that you had both had earlier. It was probably nothing, just overthinking because of your own situation you had found yourself in.

With shaky hands, you made yourself a cup of coffee, unlocking your office and trying to call Tivan, who also was not answering. It was more common for him not to answer, he was notorious for forgetting to make sure his phone was not on silent. He had reminded you often that he hated any sort of ringtone. You were hopeful that he knew where she was.

You finished your coffee and looked through your books when the phone at your desk rang.

"Tivan Antiquities, how may I help you?"

"It's Jane. I got a hold of Tivan but his service is shit where he is. There's a box under Carina's desk. Would you be able to drop it off for me? I'd come there myself but we're a little wrapped up at the moment. I know you're busy but it'll only take a few minutes."

"Um, sure. Hold on a second." You put the phone down, venturing out to Carina's desk to see the box. You tried to lift it but it was heavy. Almost too heavy for you to lift on your own.

"It's there. Heavy," you replied once you got back to your desk.

"There's a dolly in the closet, I think. I'll text you the address. Thanks so much."

She hung up before you had a chance to reply.

Whatever it was, she sounded impatient and you reasoned the quicker you gave it to her, then you would be free to go back to the office.

You lugged the heavy box out to your car, lifting with all your strength to push the box into the backseat, pulling up your seat to ensure that it fit. For a moment you wondered what was inside. Firearms, most likely, you had guessed. Or perhaps it was something more worthwhile, another acquisition that Jane had acquired. Your phone chimed with the address and you locked up once more, leaving a note for Carina in case she came in later.

The drive to her location was over two hours away and you groaned at the commute before you started your car.

♦️

When you finally reached your destination, you saw Darcy on the steps of the giant building. She met you at your car, looking around nervously before she helped you with the box.

"Is everything okay?"

"Something's not right," Darcy mumbled, maneuvering the box into the bed of the truck before she closed the top. "I'm really good with my intuition and it's telling me this isn't a safe place to be."

"You can come back with me," you offered. "Or I can drop you off wherever you want."

Darcy shrugged but there was a fight in her eyes, which continued to look back at the door and back to the truck. "It's fine. Probably nerves. You're not coming in?"

"No, I should get back to the office. I don't know where Tivan's assistant is and she's never not missed work so I was going to check on her."

"At least come say hi. Scott's inside, he was wondering if you'd be here. Plus," Darcy said with a hopeful turn of her lips. "Maybe you could convince Jane to leave."

Your intuition matched Darcy's and it was telling you to turn back around and get in your car. To drive away and never come back.

"I shouldn't," you denied.

"Please," Darcy whispered. "I know we don't know each other that well but it would make me feel better if I had an extra person who also shared how I felt. We could talk to her together."

You were going against your better judgement when you followed her up the steps and into the grand ballroom, where you noticed there were men dressed in tuxedos at every entrance. Not out of the realm of how classy the ballroom was but enough to make you take notice. The ballroom was packed with tables and patrons, all who were dressed much nicer than you were.

"She's right this way," Darcy urged, walking toward a table.

You felt under dressed when you saw Jane in a elegant gown, her hair and make up done so that she looked like a classic movie star, while Scott adjusted his tie at the sight of you and pulled out a chair. He didn't look excited to see you.

"Why are you here?" he asked quietly, as he leaned down to push in your chair for you.

"Darcy asked me to come and talk to Jane," you whispered back, Darcy giving you a pleading smile as she motioned to Jane, who lifted her fan at you and grinned.

"Thank you for coming. They're taking a short break to bring out the next item. Get comfortable, it's your first auction, new recruit."

No. It most certainly was not and could not be your first auction.

 _Recruit_.

"Jane, I can't stay." You lifted yourself from your chair as her brown eyes locked in on yours.

"Why not? Tivan's going to be out of the office all day. Do you have anything that's due tomorrow? I'm sure if you're looking for Carina, she's probably hungover. She used to drink, you know. Not sure she actually got over it. I want you to see what we do. Please? For me?"

You lowered yourself back down in the chair, Scott clearing his throat.

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to," Scott spoke up quietly.

"Do you not want me to stay?" Your voice now matched his as Jane and Darcy began a heated debate, her attention off of you.

"No, because I'm trying to leave here too. You saw the guards at the exits, didn't you? Don't look at them, just nod." Scott smoothed down his tie, looking around the ballroom.

You nodded, your heartbeat quickening.

"That's not normal. Something's going on. We don't have the usual crew, Jane wanted to do this with a smaller group. Easier to get in and out. Or so she thought."

The auctioneer walked up to the podium in a black three piece suit, two assistants holding up a long sword with a diamond encrusted handle.

"Apologies for the delay, ladies and gentlemen. We had some security issues. Rest assured that we are back in business and we are ready to continue. Our newest find is from the King Charles collection. For this rare find, we are starting the bidding at fifty thousand."

In the distance, a well dressed man lifted up a fan.

"Ah, fifty."

There were eyes on your table. You could feel them.

"Jane," Darcy whispered, her eyes darting around the auction. "This doesn't feel right."

Ignoring her comment, Jane lifted her fan.

"Fifty-five thousand," the auctioneer said, acknowledging her with a point of his gavel. "Do I hear sixty thousand?"

Jane raised her fan once more. Darcy shot you a nervous look, looking back at the auctioneer, who was keenly focused on Jane with a smirk.

"Sixty thousand. Do I hear seventy?" His voice boomed loudly.

More stares turned toward Jane.

"Seventy. Thank you to Ms. Parker. Do I hear eighty?"

Darcy forced Jane's arm down, her voice shrill. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not going to let that sword go, are you kidding me?" Jane shot back, raising up her arm once more. "Donald spent half his career looking for that sword."

Scott and Darcy exchanged a nervous look while the auctioneer pointed in Jane's direction.

"Seventy-five."

"One hundred thousand," a deep voice called out somewhere from the back.

Heads turned, almost in unison to see a tall, slender man with white hair, standing in the back of the room. You turned your head to see him staring right at you, a sparkle in his wide smile.

But it wasn't a sparkle. It was the light playing tricks. It was a definite glint of fangs that peeked out from his upper lip.

The man looked didn't look familiar until you saw Jane's eyebrow raise in your direction with a smirk. Then you understood why she looked so pleased.

Tivan's brother.

En Dwi Gast.


	9. Chapter 9

"Jane, what the hell is going on?" Darcy's eyes darted from the tall man and back to Jane.

"A little game," Jane answered, trying to lift her fan before Darcy slammed it back down on the table, glasses rattling and drawing attention from surrounding tables.

"This isn't the time to play games. We are on your team, you need to tell us what's going on. Who the fuck is that guy?"

"En Dwi Gast," you answered quietly, still watching the man who seemed very interested in your table.

"Okay and who the hell is that?" Darcy demanded, still not taking her eyes off of him. "Creepy looking fucker."

"He's Tivan's brother, Darcy. Keep your voice down," Jane said through her frozen smile. "We're not the only ones who were looking for him."

"When were we looking for him, Jane?" It was Scott's turn to interrogate her. "How the hell is he out in daylight?"

Jane let go of her fan, her eyes on the stranger in the back of the room. "He's old. Older than our usual suspects. We're inside a building, Scott. I'm sure he was hiding somewhere."

Scott leaned over the table, his green eyes dark with anger while he pointed a finger at Jane. "You didn't tell us. We're supposed to be a goddamn team. Look around, Jane. Every exit is blocked. Unless you have back up, which who knows if you do, we're sitting ducks."

Darcy watched a man smile in her direction, fangs gleaming under the light.

"Going once, going twice... sold to Mr. Gast!"

En Dwi nodded with satisfaction, lifting up his hands to join in the applause. Jane turned around in her seat to watch him walk toward the tables. When he turned and moved toward your table, you pushed back your chair slowly.

"I can't... I can't be here," you whispered.

Pushing back your chair another inch, you were stopped by hands that were placed on your shoulders.

"Do you mind if I join your table?" En Dwi inquired, your eyes meeting his as you lifted your head up to see him.

"We're all out of chairs," Darcy muttered. "Sorry."

He pulled a chair from another table and sat in between you and Scott, stroking his chin while he surveyed the group.

"Our next item is from a recently acquired collection, date unspecified but it appears to be from the late 8th century."

The auctioneer continued on as En Dwi turned in your direction, a smile playing upon his lips as his gaze moved from your head to your chest. Jane narrowed her eyes at him, taking a sip of her water.

"I love making new friends. Why don't you all tell me your names?"

Darcy swallowed hard, watching his long, thin finger point toward Jane. "You first."

Jane straightened her shoulders. "No. You first."

En Dwi draped his arm over the back of your chair, his tongue wetting his lips for a brief second.

"Blessed with authority and yet, no politeness in sight. My name is En Dwi Gast but those who know me call me the Grandmaster."

Darcy scoffed at his name. "Grandmaster?"

"Is there something wrong with that?" His voice was low, cheerful but it felt like he was watching prey, the way he stared at Jane and Darcy.

"I don't know many old men with nicknames like yours," Darcy replied.

"I have a penchant for games. Everyone needs a little fun in their lives, don't they Jane Foster?"

Jane's mouth tightened and she nodded. "Well, since you seem to know me already, why don't my colleagues introduce themselves to you."

Darcy's eyes were like daggers as she glared at Jane. "Darcy."

Scott slumped in his chair while he followed suit. "Scott."

Before you had a chance to answer, En Dwi Gast - the _Grandmaster_ \- put a finger to his lips when you tried to speak.

"I already know your name."

"How?" Scott demanded.

"She works for my soft headed brother, Taneleer. He's kept so quiet about what he does that I admit my curiosity got the better of me and I had to find out what exactly he's been hiding. Lo and behold, he's got a whole garrison working for him. Pawns on a chessboard. Fascinating."

The Grandmaster moved his hand from the back of your chair, his fingers floating lightly down your back. You shivered at the touch, Scott's jaw clenching. Jane's eyes were focused on you, as if seeking an answer.

"I don't think she likes being touched," Scott scolded, the Grandmaster removing his hand at his words.

"She may not like it but she's had little choice. Haven't you?"

All eyes turned to you and your heart slammed into your chest. You wished you weren't such a bad liar.

"What is he talking about?" Jane asked you, her forearms pressed against the table.

"I don't know," you replied hastily.

"She's quite protected," the Grandmaster affirmed. "I wish I could say the same about the rest of you."

The doors closed, almost in unison, the men in tuxedos standing at the doors.

"What the hell?" Darcy spat, her eyes looking around the room.

"As I've said, I like games. Your table versus the rest."

He lifted himself from his chair, strolling toward an exit near the stage. At the sight of him, the ballroom was quiet, the auctioneer giving him a knowing stare as he motioned with his hand. At this, the auctioneer smiled at the attendees.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our auction has concluded for the afternoon. Good luck to you."

Before you even had a chance, you were shoved under the table by Scott, Darcy and Jane huddled there as well. A loud hiss made you shake, Scott grabbing your hand to keep you calm.

"Exits?" Scott asked.

"They're all guarded," Jane whispered back.

You gulped in air, hoping not to die as the sound of a scream broke through the air and gunfire erupted. "There's-there's an exit at the far left."

Jane shrugged her shoulders, pulling her gun from her purse. "Cover her, Darcy."

"Stay low and whatever you do, keep your eyes on the ground. These guys move fast, okay?" Scott said, his voice lost with the tortured screams and tables and chairs hitting the ground. "We'll get out of here but you have to stay close."

The table they were underneath was thrown, tossed and flown through the air before it hit the ground and splintered. Scott pulled you up roughly and shoved you in front of him, Jane firing at the attackers who bared their fangs. There was blood everywhere, people feeding savagely on the ground and on tables, the sound of peppered gunshots ringing in your ear as you crouched down. Jane fired in front of you, the guard collapsing before she was grabbed, her necklace broken from her neck as Scott left you to help her. Darcy pulled you along as you kept your eyes down, silently praying that you would get out there alive. More shots were fired before Scott and Jane finally found you, the front of Jane's dress covered in dark red blood.

"Go!" Jane shouted, shoving Darcy out the open door as more eyes shone in the darkened room toward your direction.

"Go! Go! Go!" Scott shouted, shoving you and Jane toward the opened door. He followed behind as Jane fell forward, a pair of hands gripping her ankle as she tried to fight them off, the large man smirking as he tugged her toward him. With all the strength you could muster, you hurled a chair, hitting him square in the head and he let go, but not before giving you a piercing stare. You helped her up, pushing her toward the open door as Scott grabbed your hand and pulled you out of the ballroom, sunlight pouring through the windows. When the door opened again, there was a screech of pain and a curl of smoke as the door slammed back.

Darcy pushed open the doors, leading the way out to the parking lot. You followed behind, your chest burning with pain and fear when you were tugged backward by an insistent hand, the force hard enough that you were shoved up against the Grandmaster's side. Scott heard your cry and turned around, his mouth agape.

The Grandmaster swept out his arm and bowed.

"Congratulations to you," he praised to Scott, holding you tight as you struggled against him. "Three of you made it out. Those are some strong odds, wouldn't you agree?"

"Let her fucking go," Scott warned, taking a step closer. "Whatever you want, we'll do it."

The Grandmaster scratched his chin for a moment before he chuckled to himself. "What am I thinking? The answer is no. She'll make a good consolation prize."

He pulled you backward and you fought, shoving your arms against him as your shoes slipped on the tile.

"I do love watching naughty girls get their due," he whispered in your ear. "Come now."

Scott ran toward you as Jane cut him off, the car stopping in front of him.

"Scott!" you screamed, still trying to fight him off. He pulled you along like you were nothing, down a darkened hallway and into a waiting service elevator.

"Where are you taking me?" your question was muffled against his shoulder, his fingers pressing into your flesh of your arm tightly.

"Now, now. I don't like spoiling the fun. I like anticipation. The build up is so riveting."

When the elevator doors opened, a car with blacked out windows was waiting. The door opened and you stood still. The Grandmaster nudged you toward the car.

"Go on now, dear. You don't want to keep him waiting."

"No," you begged. "Please don't make me."

"Actions have consequences," he said cheerfully, shoving you into the car and slamming the door shut. "We'll see you soon!"

The door slammed and you could feel him, even if you couldn't see him with how dark it was in the car. Terrified, you started to cry, your hands covering your face as you sniffled.

"What were you supposed to do for me?" Loki asked, his voice rattling you to the core.

"Please don't hurt me," you sobbed. "Please, I'm so sorry."

"What. Were. You. Supposed. To. Do?"

"D-deliver J-Jane," you hiccuped.

"And what did you do instead?" His voice was nearly a roar.

You tried to feel for the door handle, your arms pulled at your side as you were hauled up on his lap, his hand slapping over your mouth before you could scream.

"You helped her escape." It was cold and cruel. Honest.

Hot tears spilled down his hand and he nuzzled your hair.

"I don't like to punish you, little one. But my instructions were quite clear. Shh, quiet now. Breathe."

You breathed against his hand, his other hand pulling your head to the side.

"Such delicious fear. Terror is the best seasoning."

He bit into your neck, hard and without stopping as you cried against his hand that was all but molded to your mouth, the muffled sound barely registering as pain ricocheted down your neck, the pressure of his mouth sucking at your blood making you wheeze. With a loud satisfying smack, he lifted his head for a moment to speak.

"Don't worry, sweet one. You have a friend waiting for you when we get to my compound. She's been pleading for you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Fall, y'all.

Your shoes slipped over the pavement until you were lifted into a strangers arms, your heart beating weakly. You'd gone in and out of consciousness more than you could count, each time you opened your eyes, you were somewhere new.

One thing that remained constant was that Loki was in front of you, his black hair flowing against his shoulders with every step. Wherever you were, it was dark, candles flickering wildly with every movement. Loki held up a pale hand, signaling the person who was holding you to stop.

"Put her down. I want the girl to see her."

The moment the soles of your shoes touched the ground, you crumpled to the ground, your knees hitting the cold surface. You steadied yourself on your hands, squinting to adjust your eyes to the darkness. Still weak from the lack of blood in your system, you closed your eyes for a long moment to center yourself until you opened them once more.

Chained to a wall, clad in a pair of flimsy underwear and a bra, was Karina. Her pink pigtails were lopsided, her hair dirty and sticking to her forehead. Bites covered her arms and legs and she shivered at the sight of Loki, who stood in front of you.

"Quiet for once," Loki spoke to Karina, your eyes watching her between his legs. "You have a visitor."

Loki stepped away, revealing you to Karina and she screeched, her voice hoarse while she pulled against the chains.

"What did you do to her?!" Karina demanded in a pained whisper.

She called your name, almost in a plea, as you tried to get to your feet. It was futile, your legs shaking before you tried once more. Loki knelt next to you, his hand on your back to keep you from moving.

"You've failed me spectacularly," Loki bemoaned with a sigh, his hand gripping the back of your neck. "Your nobility will be rewarded one day, my sweet one. For your efforts, you've condemned Karina to death. At my hand, nonetheless."

"No!" you managed to choke out, the snap of Loki's fingers bringing his two assistants to your side. "You can't!"

He chuckled to himself, brushing back your hair. "Of course I can. You need discipline, my dear. This is the only way."

"I'll do anything you want," you begged, two pairs of strong arms pulling you up to watch as Loki advanced on Karina, who hissed in fury and fear, her arms bound as she tried to swipe at him.

"We both know that isn't true. Otherwise you wouldn't have found yourself in this predicament, am I correct?"

Karina tried to fight against him, her voice still going in and out before he grabbed her, tilting her head to the side.

"No! Don't!"

A hand held up your jaw to watch him bite into her neck, a gurgle of pain erupting from her lips. Karina's eyes locked on yours and you shook your head, tears spilling down your cheeks as he drank. Karina's eyes lowered to the ground but you felt his own on you, cold and hungry.

Karina's hands fell back at her sides, her head slack as he left her go and she tumbled to the floor, unmoving.

You screamed at the sight, a heavy hand slapping against your mouth as you sobbed. Loki wiped his mouth carefully with a linen square, taking care to clean his fangs.

"Your first death. It won't be the last," Loki began, tucking the square into his pocket. "You'll find me much more amicable if you listen. When you shake out of your stupor, you'll be upset but you will have no one to blame but Jane."

Your eyes focused on Karina, still unable to speak or move from the shock.

"Who do you think put her in harm's way?" Loki asked you, your eyes still unblinking. "All this misery and pain, just to try to save a killer of my kind. Karina was only going to last her so long. She was her her little spy until she liked the way our fangs sunk into her skin. Then she became a liability to Jane and to me."

You were lost, stuck in a loop of how he bit her and drained the last drop of blood from her body.

The sound of your name being called pulled you back to the present and you gasped, Loki's fingers gripping your chin tightly.

"There we are," Loki soothed. "Focus, my dear."

“You killed her.” Your voice was barely a whisper, your eyes still refusing to move from where Karina was laid.

With a short shrug of his shoulders, it appeared that her death was inconsequential to him.

”I did tell you there would be consequences. Everything has its price."

He caressed your cheek, almost lovingly in a way that you reeled back from.

"I could give you everything. Anything you want, I would give it to you."

"I want her alive." You sniffled, your lip trembling with the threat of more tears.

"So dramatic, you mortals are. Sweet one, I could bring her back but not in the way you would know her. She would be one of my children and I don't make them as easily as others. She would do what I command. Even if meant ripping out your pretty little throat. The pull of a maker is strong." He looked over at her with a disapproving sigh. "Quality over quantity. She would never do."

"Why me?"

You watched him motion to his guards before he turned his attention back to you.

"You're special to me. Obedient, moldable and soft. Look how much you care for people. Do you think Karina would have cared about you?"

"She did," you countered.

"Oh, come now, dear. I've been around for centuries and I know much more about mortal beings than you. Humankind is inherently selfish. Which is why it is so rare to find someone like you. You'd give up your life for people who would have left you for dead."

"What are you going to do to me?"

Loki's eyes shined in amusement at your question.

"That depends on you."

You pushed back on your hands, bumping into a pair of legs behind you.

"I'd give you one more chance but quite frankly, I can't guarantee that you wouldn't run again. So we'll have to be much more shrewd in our approach."

He offered his hand to you, waiting for you to take it. Pulled to your feet, you steadied yourself, your knees locking together while he motioned for the man behind you to open the door.

"I've come to realize that the only way to get results is to play on the heartstrings. There is a much easier way to get to Jane."

You were herded down the hallway once more, still disoriented and confused, your heart thumping inside your chest.

"You're going to bring me Thor."


End file.
